Robin Challenges Raven
by Raven Moments
Summary: Robin and Raven have always pushed each other beyond their limits. Before The End Part III, Robin poses Raven with the ultimate challenge. [RobXRae]


_Disclaimer: Don't Own the Teen Titans, how challenging_

**The Challenge **

In the living room, only two titans are left, still adamantly fighting off sleep.

"OK, Raven", Robin dropping the letters on their game of Scrabble.

Raven lays down her letters soon after his.

"Really, Robin. I'm getting bored"

Robin stares up at her from searching through his letters in his hands. "Hmm. Come on, Raven. You're the only one I can play this game with."

He puts down his letters.

Raven immediately has her letters at the ready.

"Well, teach someone else if this game means that much to you." Her eyes starting to glow from disinterest.

This time, Robin does not look at her as he ponders the best letter combination to join to the medley.

"Not the same. The game is more challenging with you."

He finally decides on the set, which Raven has a counter quickly available.

"Why, do you bother? You have friends - surely, you can get them to play. I would rather play GIN."

He darts her a look of disbelief.

"You know how to play gin?"

Raven stares back and tries to backtrack.

"Uhh, no. No. I don't know how to play gin. I just saw Cyborg and Bee playing and thought the game looked cool"

Robin smiles.

"Ok, I'll teach you Gin if you continue to play Scrabble with me."

Raven's temple is bulging.

"I didn't say I wanted to learn to play. I just thought the game looked cool especially when one would end the game by saying,'GIN' "

Robin stubbornly mows her down.

"Nope, you are going to learn Gin. No self-respecting teenager can become an adult without experiencing GIN."

Raven mutters, "I'd like to be the first"

Robin asks,"What?"

Raven realizing the pointlessness of arguing,"Nothing"

After the game, Robin holds Raven's wrist as she gets up, whichsurprises her.

Robin senses her reaction, "Uhh, sorry Raven. I just wanted to ask you before you go if you'd like to learn tomorrow afternoon after our briefing."

Raven apprehensively states, "Well, you go to train immediately after like clockwork. I know that's your unbreakable routine."

Robin reluctantly admits she's right - darn, she knows me well.

"I don't see how a half-hour of playing should affect that. So, don't worry about it. Tomorrow after the briefing?"

Raven sighs, "Sure"

Raven walks out of the living room as Robin is behind her with the Scrabble board and pieces.

Robin calls out, "Hmm. I didn't realize how late it is. Do you want some tea before you turn in?"

'I hope that didn't sound too obvioius"

Raven turns around to see a surprised Robin hold her shoulder to slow his impending crash towards her direction and instead turn her around that becomes a graceful dance.

She hides deeper beneath her hood.

"Hey, that was cool. I really thought I was going to collide into you." Robin jollily impressed

Raven now calmly responds," Never going to happen."

"Hmm. Yeah, I guess we both react quickly to a situation. Still, you shouldn't say 'Never', that's when they do happen." Robin smartly replies.

"Robin, did you just take a Happy pill? You're awfully...bubbly...especially given how late it is." Raven distracts Robin by throwing a question away from herself.

Robin sees through her attempts,"OK, some warm milk should get me to calm down. And I know you can't turn down a cup of tea, especially if I'm going to make it for you."

Raven is now alarmed,"Robin, I told you to stay away from my teapot."

"Then, I guess you have to come to the kitchen to make sure that I don't mess up." as he walks into his room to drop off the game.

Raven is glaring at his door and especially more when said-person comes out saying," Wait long? You can't wait for your tea, can you?"

Raven stares at his fading back figure as he walks back to the kitchen and has to follow somberly, 'this guy just doesn't know when to quit.'

In the kitchen, Robin is taking her teapot out as milk is being microwaved in increments.

Raven looks at Robin gingerly move between two activities: stirring his glass of milk and putting it back in the microwave and preparing the ingredients for the tea. All that seemed to be missing was a tropical setting and reggae music in the background to make him look like a jamaican bartender, which is highlighted by his unbuttoned robin vest.

Raven rubs her eyes, 'I wish I had a camera. I should really ask Cyborg to outfit me one like he has built into his eye.'

"You know, I've been thinking. You seem to be good at every game that you know how to play. I have to see how you perform in GIN. There is one - how should I put it so that you don't get upset or take it the wrong way - " Robin comments as his attention is called by the whistling teapot.

"No. Don't pour the boiling water, yet. You'll destroy the tea leaves." Raven retorts annoyedly.

"Ohh. OK." Robin looks at the mug with the strainer of the tea leaf mixture.

"You have to admit, I am doing pretty good," Robin smirks as he holds the teapot.

"Huhh, what am I going to say? No, you're committing a high offense with my tea leaves." Raven ponders the thought.

Robin studies Raven's wound up expression,"I have a challenge for you. Let me see you be uncharacteristically good-natured for just half an hour."

Raven, who's been carefully watching Robin pour the water into her mug, darts a look at Robin."What?"

"You heard me," Robin pours a little more into her mug.

"It's a challenge. I'd like you to treat it as a game to see if you can win."

At first, Raven is upset. "My emotions are not a game."

"I didn't say that your emotions are a game. I just said to 'Challenge' yourself and try to feel a little bit more each time." Robin boldly returns.

Raven relaxes as she sees Robin handle the tea pouring better,"I don't know. That sounds very dangerous."

Robin looks at Raven, "Everyday that we're out there risking our lives and leaving ourselves open to attack is dangerous. Here, you can have a controlled environment to just keep pushing. What do you say?"

Raven looks at Robin who is seriously waiting for her response as she sees the mug of tea in Robin's hands.

She phases the mug from his location and sips the tea, "Hmm. Not bad."

Before she teleports away, she looks at Robin and forcefully pulls up an awkward smile towards Robin.

Robin grins. "Good."


End file.
